


古代人方便简餐组合

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 初代光, 爱梅光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	古代人方便简餐组合

捡到的【附带说明的食品用包装袋】

……

都市流行风味简餐，适合因忙碌而错过丰盛餐点的工作人士，制作迅速又不失美味的营养食物，适合配上热气腾

……

……

“小心拆开包装，倒入刻度线以下的适量饮用水，放入以太速热箱加热三分钟取出，加入……”

“即使像你这么愚蠢又不甚细致的家伙，也没有必要把方便速食的说明像小孩子一样吵吵嚷嚷地念出来——照着它说的做就得了。”

青年一边将薄薄的纸片放在腿上，面前摊开一系列简易餐具——方便快捷、即用即弃——数个小包装袋的佐料和一大包他眼里十分神秘的粗麦制品，“你应该想说‘不拘小节’，是吧，”爱梅特赛尔克年轻的朋友微笑着回应，“没办法，这可是我们的希斯拉德留下来的，我翻箱倒柜半天才找到最后一包，我实在不能完全放心这真的是可食用，还是可使用的东西。”

“如果不是你非得学院里当着所有人面大声嚷嚷我的‘加官进爵’，”爱梅特赛尔克懒洋洋的闭着眼睛，面露讽刺，“我们也就不必被那群好管闲事的闲人围起来议论纷纷，更不会错过尼菩尔路餐厅的午餐供应——你也就不必纠结希斯拉德是会喂饱你还是毒死你。”

“我必须纠正，亲爱的哈迪斯，”青年试图用牙咬开包扎牢固的透明包装，含糊不清地反驳，“根本是因为你本身足够受人尊敬，那些可爱的孩子们，还有朋友们，”他满心欢喜，将柔软洁白的面条全部倒进即用餐盒里，又伸长脖子去看炉子上是否腾腾热气，“大家都衷心地钦佩你，认为其任职是完全的实至名归。”很快，他失望地发现炉灶上干净冰冷——他忘记把磷气灶拧开了。

爱梅特赛尔克在胸膛里深深地叹一口气，“‘不拘小节’，”他揶揄饥肠辘辘的青年，“‘实至名归’。”他伸手打了个响指，让酣睡的水壶聒噪地跳起来，带着滚烫的热情冲向好友的餐盒，一团芳香且温暖的小麦香气腾起，包裹了不大的房间。

他感到令人松懈的倦意环绕着自己，小小的淡奶油一样的光晕蜷缩在墙上的多边菱形灯具中，玫瑰金指针精准的摆动声让心中的刻薄都变得轻慢放松，爱梅特赛尔克的声音变得低下来，打了个呵欠，像风抚摸过低音弦琴的震动，“我完全不明白你为什么总是不记得多用用创造魔法，”他垫在脑后的手臂抽出，冰凉的手指碰了碰青年撑在扶手上的小臂，以太运转流畅，他的灵魂仍然光洁无暇，“像个笨手笨脚的小孩…”

青年向后靠去，陷入椅背舒适的软垫，相当随意地拨动着叉子搅合酱料和面团，他十分中意纺锤根芹被热水浇过的香气，“自己多动动手不好吗，”他空闲着的手垂下来，像很是无聊似的，在躺在软椅上的男人跟前晃来晃去，爱梅特赛尔克拧起脸让自己忽视那些细小的愈合的伤口，强迫着把目光放到好友的脸上去，“一天到晚坐着…光动脑子可不是我的强项。”虽然这么说着，他却松开手指，让餐叉自己开始旋转，均匀地将深色酱汁和香料碎屑混合起来。

“没错，”爱梅特赛尔克转过头，将手垫在兜帽后面，重新变得懒洋洋的，他明知道没有戴面具的时候青年完全能看出他脸上的表情，依然真心实意地嘲弄着，“偷懒才是。”

椅子上的青年侧过脸自上而下斜视着他，十分不经心地装出一副生气的模样，但是从来不知道怒气是什么的人……要从哪儿学会生气，他的眼睛，流淌的灵魂，像一团缓慢旋转的星云，闪烁，明亮，比壁灯燃烧的磷气更加瞩目。“好吧，”他的朋友松下肩膀，笑嘻嘻地将指头从他帽沿下的白色发梢边塞进去，捉弄般地抚摸了一下，“我承认有你和希斯拉德这样出众的朋友，实在让人叹为观止，”爱梅特赛尔克闭着眼睛似乎无动于衷，但他不需要视觉也能看见那些温暖的以太触碰自己灵魂时的亲昵，“所以有什么必要非得我来显摆我那可怜的创造学学历呢？”

爱梅特赛尔克仍然像睡着了一样闭着眼睛，万千以太的色彩携卷着丝丝缕缕的灵魂穿过天花板，时不时流经过他。有时候他会感到像站在不可阻挡的洪流中，就像那天驯服那狂躁受伤的不死鸟一样，他/她哀恸的向他嚎哭，拒绝冥界的大门。

……真令人动容啊。好像在上面飞的是你一样。

他当然不会因为好友率性的评价就感到不快（除了那让人恼怒的微笑），希斯拉德称其为杰出的造物，他却只感到些微的怜悯，这执拗的停滞、一无所有的灵魂，早已残破黯淡。

那不知来处的悔恨，像穿过骨骼血肉的锁链，牢牢地束缚着哭泣的不死造物，令他/她动弹不得，无法放手，也不能前进。虽然作为指引冥府之手，卸下一个平凡灵魂的重担对爱梅特赛尔克来说轻而易举，但回想起来，在那些华美的羽翼和眼泪变成灰烬消散的时候，他似乎有一点好奇过是什么样的痛苦和后悔让这个灵魂如此执拗，顽固不灵……

“……哈迪斯？”他感到一些粗糙的温暖触碰过他的脸庞，金色的瞳孔斜视着对上好友忧虑的眼睛，“那个事故对你也有影响吗？”

啊，爱梅特赛尔克感到一些不痛快，他叹了口气，抓住好友的手腕送回去：“希望你在‘看’我之前，能跟我说一声。”

青年耸耸肩，“这就是为什么我并不喜欢使用魔法吧，”他漫不经心地搅搅速食餐盒里的残渣，“有时候我会觉得……这些并不受我控制，抱歉，我以为你睡着了，而且看上去很不舒服，我想看看你的脸……就不小心栽了进去。”

他好友的力量比起爱管闲事的名声更加低调，不过确有必须小心行事的必要，他凝视冥界，希斯拉德洞察本质，而微笑着的青年却要负担起他人不可言说的过往，幸福和信赖，秘密和难堪一视同仁，不可逃脱。在相似很久后，青年也会告诉他们有时候这确实令他深感责任重大，也实在令人疲惫。比如二代米特隆院长是如何被半驯化鲨鱼咬了屁股，确实没什么了解的必要。

爱梅特赛尔克觉得今天自己的叹气次数是不是太多了……让人操心的家伙，他没有松开好友的手，“没什么……就像上次那样，你陷进去迷路了的话，我能找到你。”

他得承认自己确实非常享受无人打扰的夜晚，沁凉的草坪和希斯拉德被迫加班的时候，然而正如同他也不过是万千亚马乌罗提人中普通的一员，工作，饮食和睡眠外，与合适的同伴一起消磨闪烁的星空亦是合适的娱乐。他没什么耐心，又讨厌麻烦，却很是中意一个和麻烦形影不离的家伙，他们的宿舍选了高层，清风、宁静的星光和最好的友人，更不需要加班，还有什么比这样的生活更惬意。

爱梅特赛尔克最后一次叹了一口气，因为他听见了来人轻柔的脚步声，不得不从舒适而难以割舍的软椅上坐起来。

“别啃了，”他伸了个懒腰，感觉自己骨头痛快地咔哒作响，“希斯拉德说回来了请我们去外面吃。”

“啊，”青年的失望肉眼可见，他把餐叉扔进盒子里，“你也不早说。”

爱梅特赛尔克耸了耸肩，“你又没问。”

他转过去戴上面具，没有费心掩盖势不可挡的欢乐，去迎接这一片混乱中，他充满希望、永远宁静美好的夜晚。

……

……

腾的饮料，在短暂放松的休息中，与您的家人好友或者最亲密的人共享饱腹的愉快时间。

注意：食用完毕后请将残余弃置物按分类投入弃物箱中，美丽都市的风景，由优秀的市民共同维护。


End file.
